If Only
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Only if you had pushed away your pride and admitted your love. Rated M for the dream. Character death/ Suicide.


**(( Okay, so I'm testing out a new way to write stories by switching between third and second point of view. I do plan on working on actual stories this break so don't worry. This is just a simple one shot I wrote last night to test this. Enjoy the shittiest thin you'll ever read and please review what you think of the switch.))**

* * *

Mariku leaned in close as the two engaged in the sloppiest kiss. Kiss. Pull away. Kiss. Pull away. The blonde's hand slowly traveled up Bakura's shirt, pushing it up. They broke their dance only for a split second, it was to remove their shirts. Then they went back. The two yamis groped each other , tore and ripped each others' lips, they rubbed upon one another so perfectly. Their lips connected once more as Mariku begun to remove his lower clothing, his eyes remaining shut along with the white haired demon.  
Bakura opened his mouth to talk, but it was gone as soon as Mariku shoved himself deep into the male's . Out. In. Out. The two were now hungrily taking each other into their mouths and taking the other male on a joy ride. This continued. Mariku slowly licked up the pale shaft, then all around the tip before placing the head into his mouth and sucking harshly. The male's thrust signed Mariku to take more, which he gladly did. He took the yami's full length into his mouth and continued his harsh abuse to the organ. He the slowly sped up. In. Out. Inoutinoutinoutinout. This sent Bakura crazy.  
The Egyptian was pushed face first into the bed, not even a moan could be heard as Bakura slowly pressed his tongue and licked Mariku's entrance. He licked in a perfect circle, over and over again. Everything started to blur from there.  
Bakura was on top, thrusting so hard that the blonde was being pounded into the bed. He was so close. Mariku had already came not too long before, Bakura was just holding on to the lasts bits of pleasure. "M-Mariku," He had grunted out as he rode out his organism. Once he had pulled out, he was too tired to do anything but fall directly asleep.

* * *

Your name Mariku Ishtar and you have no clue what the hell that dream meant. All you know is it was weird, but the good kind of weird. Wait. Why were you dreaming?

* * *

=== Stop this foolishness. Be the other yami.

Your name is Bakura. Just Bakura. And today so happens to be a special day for you. Well, someone else. And it WOULD HAVE BEEN. Six years ago you stood with your lover and watch him kill himself. To this day you refuse to be near water for you recall seeing him close his eyes in the gentle waves. You touch his wet blonde hair through your thoughts. It will never be the same without his loud mouth.  
You slowly begin to remember the day.

* * *

=== Remember through the eyes of your lost lover.

You slowly fill tub to the brim with warm water. Unlike your normal baths, you leave your closes on. You slowly place a tan foot into the water, then the next. You lay in the water. The waves call you gently as you sink under the water. The light begins to fade as you see your lover burst in, watching you die. You know you're on your way. It's all over.

You're at peace for once.

* * *

=== What do you do?

* * *

=== Bakura: Sob over your lost lover.

"M-Malik!" You call out as you pull him out and into your arms. You sob grossly into his wet neck. There is nothing. Not a breath taken. This wasn't a joke. Oh only if you stopped him. You are a wreck, how did it end up like this? Did you cause him to ruin his life? Was it his yami? Oh the sanity, it drains slowly out with each tear that falls onto the lifeless body. Malik, your lover, your life, the one who promised to never leave you. You slowly shake your head and kiss his lips,"Come back," you beckon him to return to life, but your pleads fall to deaf ears. "MALIK!" You cry out his name one more time before you let it out. You sob. And man to did you sob. He was gone and you could bring him back. He was goine and it was all YOUR fault.

You hold your dead lover close. You're forever lost without him. If only you listened to him.

**_ Only if you had pushed your pride away and admitted your love._**


End file.
